


Grif's Greasy Face

by god0trash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: it's p good if i do say so myself, just kinda a flirty thing, just read it pls and thanks, picked up from a prompt from a imagine your OTP kinda scenario, theres no real relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god0trash/pseuds/god0trash
Summary: "I wouldn't kiss Grif's greasy face if you paid me a hundred dollars!"





	

Things in what the Reds and the Blues liked to call Blood Gulch 2.0 were rather calm. They were in a sort of unannounced truce because really, who needs to be fighting when they could all just be doing their own personal bidding, and also finding a way to get the fuck out of there. They had no contact with the outside world(s) to basically any extent so it was really just a waiting game for those who were not technologically experienced or those who didn’t feel like doing much of anything.

A few people fell into those categories. One of which was Dexter Grif who fancied taking a nap in his “cozy” quarters instead of standing around while Simmons made him feel like an idiot and Sarge made jokes about how useless he was. It was cozier on a pile of sandbags than it was with his team for the time being. 

Another prime suspect that would fall into those categories was none other than Felix, Isaac Gates as he had been known in the past. He was in a nice little place with the Reds and Blues for the time being where they didn’t see him as a threat, but as more of an acquaintance, as someone to trust. He didn’t really care much for trying to help them get out of their little predicament, and honestly didn’t feel like doing much at all that didn’t benefit him directly. All of the commotion was going on at blue base for the day so he decided to let himself relax in the shambles of the poorly constructed red base. 

Surprisingly enough, Felix found Simmons of all people hiding out in the base instead of helping out with the communication tower or whatever those guys had been doing this whole time, Felix didn’t really care to find out the specifics. 

“Well well, Simmons, what’re you doin’ here and not out there helping daddy?” He asks with a chuckle, looking at the sim trooper who was currently trying to block out Grif’s snoring by messing with one of the computers on base, even though Grif was rooms away.

Simmons seemed a little shocked that someone else who was awake inside the base and looked in the direction he heard the voice from, seeing felix standing there. “Oh, Sarge told me I was making everything worse so he decided I would be more useful trying to get the computers to do more than make corrupt noises and show me pictures of Caboose’s pet.”

Somehow talking at a normal volume inside the base, multiple rooms away from Grif, woke him up and he came trudging into the same room as the other two with heavy steps. “Christ what’s a guy gotta do to get some sleep around here” He grumbles, helmet not on because who would want to sleep with that on. The sight makes Simmons snicker with amusement. 

“Wow Grif actually woke up before the sun started setting, I think it’s a new record.” 

Felix chuckled along and took his own helmet off, the fans in his armor were not running at their best today and he was not up for drowning in his own sweat. Simmons straightened his back with a loud popping noise from being slouched over the computer for so long.

“Hey watch it kiss ass before I kick your ass” Grif remarks in return to Simmons as Felix sets his helmet down on a nearby storage crate and leans against the wall to watch the two bicker like an old married couple but with a little more venom in their words. Somehow the conversation spiraled from kicking ass back to the beginning of the statement of kissing ass, more precisely kissing in general.

“Like you’re one to talk about kissing, are you sure you know what a kiss is?” Simmons pieces together a insult and throws it at Grif metaphorically of course.

“Of course I do I get kisses all the time! Well I did before I had to get stationed with you assholes. No kisses here” He retorts, voice cracking at all the wrong times.

“Now now, I’m sure neither of you are really being honest here, because let’s face it, when was the last time either of you even got close to someone who was kiss worthy besides me being here right now.” Felix steps in sick of hearing them go back and forth unintelligently.

Simmons huffs a little and spits out a last remark, “Well I mean I would never kiss Grif’s greasy face if I was offered a hundred dollars! Would you mister Space Pirate or whatever the fuck you even are?”

Felix pauses at the question, his eyes move from looking at the maroon sim trooper that was speaking to him to the orange one on the other side of him, he looks at him for a moment before turning back to face Simmons. 

“Honestly Dick? I’d pay a hundred dollars to kiss him.” He shrugs his shoulders slightly as if he didn’t just say the gayest fucking thing and as if he didn’t just make Grif’s cheeks look like they got a paint job from whoever painted Sarge’s armor.

Before he could stay for much more of a reaction, Felix popped his helmet back on and left Red base without another word, figuring he could find a quieter place to spend his free time.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP being asked if they would kiss Person B for $100.00. They respond, “I would pay $100.00 to kiss Person B.” Bonus points if Person B overhears this.
> 
> This was the prompt I was doing lol
> 
> Also I'm just gay and I like Felix x Grif but I suck at writing especially writing interactions.


End file.
